


Uncovered

by AllyC



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyC/pseuds/AllyC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The recent FINA ban forces Rin to give up his legskins for jammers, but he has his own reasons for not wanting to expose his legs like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncovered

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes into the theory that Free! is actually set pre-2009 and that the scene at the end of Eternal Summer 13 was the Rome qualifiers in 2009. Swimwear longer than jammers were banned just prior to Rome by FINA and Rome was the last sanctioned competition they were allowed in.

Rin thought he was handling this whole situation rather well. He’d only had two panic attacks and after his first spitting rage he hadn’t even yelled. Though, that was mostly because of the completely unimpressed look Haruka had given him before driving the final knife between Rin’s ribs. 

“Scared you can’t beat me without your legskins?” 

Of course Rin had denied it. Denied it, challenged Haruka, and scoffed at the idea that anything but pure skill propelled him to the finish line. The truth, however, was that he was scared, even if just a bit, that his times were going to drop. Legskins did help with drag in the water and he was going to have to put in extra training hours to make sure his times didn’t change after Rome and after his forced change of swimwear. 

There was another reason Rin wore legskins though. He frowned in front of the full length mirror he had insisted be put in the bedroom. Shifting, he felt one smooth leg rub against the other at the calf and flinched in surprise at the feeling. Rin recalled clearly the first time he’d shaved his legs for a swimming competition and the discovery that, without that protective layer of hair, his legs were really quite sensitive. He’d learned to deal with the mild irritation that the coarse materials of denim and slacks caused, but he’d also learned quickly that leaving his legs bare or wearing soft fabrics was a Bad Idea. When he swam he wore legskins and when he jogged he wore underarmor and he went about his business as normal. 

Haruka had picked up on it, of course, in the bedroom, but Rin wasn’t sure if his boyfriend really had a grasp on the severity of it. By the time Haruka was running fingers down his bare legs they were normally already at the point where breath was hitching and names were being murmured in hushed tones. Rin hissed quietly at the onslaught of mental images and pushed them to the back of his mind. Great, not only was he going to have to deal with the sensitive sensation of his bare legs in public, he was also going to end up thinking about Haruka’s slim fingers raking down them constantly now, wasn’t he? 

“Shit,” he found himself cursing out loud and growling at his own reflection. How pathetic. Potential Olympian done in by boner drag. Choking out a sad laugh he buried his face in his hands.

“They don’t look that bad, Rin,” came Haruka’s mild voice. Rin looked up to see the other giving him a once over and raising his eyebrow just enough to express his amusement at Rin’s dramatics. With a few steps the space between them was closed as Haruka came up next to Rin to look at the reflection in the mirror as well. “They’re different from your legskins, but I like them. They show off your calves.” As if to demonstrate what he meant Haruka leaned forward to squeeze the muscle firmed from years of training.

Rin squeaked. His eyes widened in both register of the feeling and at the sound that had slipped from his throat. “ _Haa_ -Haru,” he said with a nervous laugh and stepped to pull his leg away. “I-I mean, I know I always look good, but it just doesn’t have the same flair. Aren’t you the one always calling me a fa-fashionista?” He wanted to sink into the ground. Please, let it open up and swallow him whole right now. 

Blue eyes leveled their gaze at him for a moment before realization began to set into them. Rin took a moment to pray for his soul, because he was doomed from this point forward. 

“You’re acting strange.” Haruka’s hand moved out to touch the back of Rin’s calf again and the corners of his lips twitched up almost imperceptibly at the small noise that trapped itself in Rin’s throat. “Rin.” Haruka’s voice was annoyingly content as fingers strayed up behind Rin’s knee. Rin bit his lip and looked away, focusing his narrowed eyes on anything but his stupid, gorgeous boyfriend. 

He miscalculated though, as he felt Haruka slip down to the floor next to him. Eyes darted back quickly as he felt warmth against his hip through the lycra. The fingers on his leg curled just enough that Haruka’s blunt nails raked the smooth skin gently. Rin’s eyes slipped closed and he whimpered as Haruka leaned down further from his _seiza_ position to affix his lips behind the knee of Rin’s ignored leg. At first the slightly chapped skin just brushed across the soft skin in butterfly kisses before a tongue swept across. 

Rin’s hands clenched, making fists at his sides as he felt the jammers begin to tighten. Haruka was too low to the ground for his hands to touch the other without bending over at an awkward angle. So instead he let nails bite crescents into his palms as he gave in to the sensations flooding his system. 

“Haru, fuck,” came the rushed words as nails moved in lazy lines over both his legs and Haru’s mouth continued it’s travel around his knee and toward his inner thigh, just below where the jammers ended. Looking down, Haruka’s hair was just in his grasp and Rin reached to brush his fingers against it, meeting Haruka’s eyes as the other looked up at the jostle. Swallowing at the darkened irises, now reminiscent of a storm instead of gentle waters, Rin took a deep breath.

Taking that as the only permission he needed Haruka repositioned himself more comfortably to kneel in front of Rin and ran his fingers once more from ankle to edge of jammers as his head moved forward to puff out hot breath against the front of the swimwear. Rin took his chance at the proximity to run a hand into the black strands as Haruka nuzzled against the hardness he found beneath his breath. Fingers tightened their grasp on the fine strands as he heard Haruka make a contented noise. Haruka was going to be the end of him one of these days and somehow Rin was completely okay with that as fingers were removed from his calves to hook the top of the jammers and peel them down carefully. 

Lips mouthed at the side of his erection teasingly and Rin wished he’d had the foresight to move closer to the bed. It was cliche, but his legs were beginning to feel a little weak as concentration and cohesive thought began to quickly stream out of his brain and tendrils of pleasure took their place. He’d been rather shocked the first time this had happened, when Haruka had gone down in front of him like it was nothing, and seemed to enjoy himself so entirely. Rin had thought it was out of character for the normally apathetic boy, but the fire that burned in those clear eyes reminded him of what he saw after winning a hard swim. The same sense of pushing each other to their limits.

Another curse passed over his lips as Rin felt Haruka’s tongue dart out against the head, pushing flat as it stroked over, and his eyes rolled up toward the ceiling. His other hand joined the first as that wet warmth took him in and Rin hunched forward and his eyes took in the sight of his erection slipping in and out of reddening lips as Haruka bobbed his head forward and back. Clenching his fingers, nails scraped against the scalp beneath them and he felt more than heard the pleased sound in Haruka’s throat. Once getting his rhythm established Haruka always became a bit more confident and Rin gasped and choked aloud at the sure movements of that mouth as he felt a hand massaging his leg again. 

As much as he’d deny it until the end of days Rin knew that his stamina was sometimes lacking when he was taken by surprise. The simple act of Haruka breaking his offstandish demeanor long enough to jump him set Rin’s blood on fire as it was. Teeth scraped the tender underside just so as Haruka pulled his head back and Rin cried out and forced his eyes shut. It only took a few more of those quick, sucking pulls before he was spilling into Haruka’s mouth and breathing shakily as sparks blurred his vision. Slowly he felt the other pull away and rest on his heels as Rin took the chance to let his shaky legs give in and slumped down to join Haruka on the floor.

Breathing back to some semblance of normal Rin gave a short laugh at himself, a mass of jelly on the floor with jammers pulled part way down his thighs. Reaching out he put his fingers in Haruka’s hair again and pulled their heads together as he pressed an open mouth kiss against swollen lips. There was a certain feral sense of possession in tasting himself as his tongue passed into the warmth of that mouth. Smirking against Haruka’s lips as he drew back from the kiss he ran his tongue across his lips and moved his hand from soft hair to firm shoulder to push the other back. 

“No, that was just for you,” Haruka said and pulled Rin’s hand from his shoulder before standing up. Rin blinked up in confusion. He was feeling rather satiated right now, but it seemed wrong to leave his boyfriend high and dry. It wasn’t as though he couldn’t see the obvious evidence of Haruka’s own arousal in front of him. Rin reached out to run a hand against it and his hand was pushed away and a stern look pointed to him. “Stop. It’s endurance training...” Eyes were cast to the side in that annoyingly cute look of irritation Haruka so often wore. “...for seeing you in jammers from now on.” Just a hint of pink tinted the corners under Haruka’s eyes and Rin threw his head back with a groan.

“Oh my god, Haru, stop being so cute. I can’t take it.” He felt a swift kick to his kneecap and laughed as Haruka left the room muttering something about taking a bath. Flopping back against the floor Rin looked up at the ceiling for a moment before throwing an arm over his eyes. “FINA, you’ve ruined my career. I’m doomed forever now.”


End file.
